


Inscrutable

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [48]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comparing siblings, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Mysterious, unreadable.





	Inscrutable

When a person first meets Stanford, they think him inscrutable. He doesn’t seem to show anything to anyone. But the longer you know him, the more you can read him. He’s an open book. His tells are almost stupidly easy to read.

On the other hand, Stanley. The oversharing brother, the too emotional brother, the brother most likely to spill his guts to anyone who would ask (and many who didn’t ask). Stanley was the actually inscrutable one, the more you thought you knew about him the less you actually do. His thoughts are completely alien to everyone but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gravity Falls, I should rewatch it and then watch it again after this.


End file.
